Field
This disclosure is generally related to Information Centric Networking. More specifically, this disclosure is related replicating a variable over an Information Centric Network (ICN) and maintaining a distributed and fault-tolerant state for the variable.
Related Art
In an information centric network (ICN), a client device can obtain data by disseminating a request or Interest message that includes a name for this data. Intermediate routers in ICN propagate this Interest toward any content producer associated with the Interest's name prefix. The content producer that receives the Interest can generate and return a Content Object that satisfies the Interest (e.g., the name of the Content Object exactly matches the name in the Interest packet). The routers then forward the Content Object to the client device along the reverse path traversed by the Interest message, leveraging reverse-path information left in the routers by the Interest message.
ICN architectures are designed to allow a client to obtain data efficiently and securely without regard to where the data comes from. However, a typical ICN network typically returns one Content Object to satisfy one Interest. If an ICN node that hosts the data fails or becomes compromised, other ICN nodes that consume the data are at risk of using outdated (cached) information or malicious values.